Plaid
by rry
Summary: Sirius remembers how much he loves seeing Remus in plaid. Set sometime durring the fifth book. SBRL, slash, so no haten' k? cause you've been warned. inspired by a pair of pants


Remus Lupin is the only person in the whole planet that can make plaid look good to me. I'm serious. Really I am, for once.

I'd first seen plaid on my good friend Moony in the form of a scarf, in 3rd year. Didn't really care back then, I was just starting to think he was cute. After that winter I didn't see the scarf again until 4th year, when I was truly realizing how bent I was for my friend. In 5th year I managed to get jealous enough of that scarf, I changed into Padfoot and tore it to bits, Remus was a bit mad at me after that. How was I supposed to know it was his dad's scarf before it was his? I didn't really care when I tore it though, it smelled like Remus. In 6th year he left the plaid alone, but it came back with a weird vengeance in 7th year.

Ah, seventh year, and those pants. Those tight plaid pants that almost looked painted on. He wore them all the time, every weekend he could. They weren't a red plaid though; they were gold with brown and yellow stripes.

I remember one time when James and I got back from setting up a prank and he and I had just walked back into the common room when I spotted Remus lounging on the couch, wearing the gold plaid pants. Well, not all of Remus, just a leg. The common room was set up back then so that the couches faced the fire and also faced away from the portrait hole. He was stretched out on the couch, his head on one arm rest, his lithe body along the cushions, his left leg fallen off the couch, and the other leg tossed over the back. I remember walking up and staring at him 'til he looked up from his book.

'Yeah?' he had asked.

I just smiled and jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on him, placing my arms on his stomach, resting my head on them and smiling.

'Ahg,' Remus groaned at the added wait to his tummy. I smiled still, not moving, 'Comfy there?'

I nodded.

'Good,' he said, 'then you can stare at the book's cover while I read.' And he propped the tome open and rested it against my head.

I pouted, 'that's not nice Moony, what if I wanted to talk to you?'

'It seemed more like you just wanted to smile at me.'

I laid between his legs for another moment before growing very bored. 'Moony! I'm bored!'

'Then read a book.'

I exaggerated my gasp, 'Moony! I couldn't! Think about my reputation, it'd be ruined! …Besides, I'm allergic to literature.'

He stopped reading for a moment, then pressed the book to my head, and then lifted it up to look at me. 'You don't have a rash, you're not allergic.'

'It's a mental thing.'

'Right,' and he goes back to reading. And I get bored.

I remember smiling down at his belt buckle, then lifting his shirt and blowing a giant raspberry on his stomach. He ended up throwing me off the couch after that, blushing slightly, a smile threatening his lips. I remember his skin was really soft and warm.

I wonder if it still is… which is a really odd thing to think, considering his blood is still pumping and he's still alive, ergo, warm skin. But then again, he could have been out in the cold for a little while and gotten a chill, or he could be sick, or he could be… I don't know something to make his skin cold. Oh! Cold showers! They make your skin cold. Though, why Remus would be taking cold showers I don't know.

Hmm… all this wondering is made my head hurt, time to go find Remus and complain.

I walk down the hall of this stupid house I grew up in and walked into the kitchen, looking for Remus. Hmmm, he's not here. I walk back up the stairs calling his name, "Moony! Moony! MOONY!!! MoooooOOOOOOoooooNYYYY!!!! …Remus!!! REEEEEEMUUUUUUS!!!!! ReEEeeeeEEEEEeeeeMUS!? WHERE FOR ART THOU FAIR REMUS?!"

"What?" Remus said as he opened the door to the room he was staying in. He looked annoyed, I wonder why…

I smile cheekily, "Hullo deary—" I stopped though, when I realized what he was wearing. Plaid. Not the tight pants from seventh year, or the scarf from before that. He wearing a pair of blue plaid pajamas, with the top completely unbuttoned, and the bottoms hanging off his lanky hips. I gape at him for what seems like several long seconds.

"Sirius?" He asks.

Huh? "Oh, yeah," I tried to get my mind back to where it was before but it was rather confusing, "I'm bored."

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, then mumbled, "Just like school again."

I smiled, "If it was just like school I'd be laying on a couch in the Gryffindor common room poking you with my foot complaining my home work was giving me necrotizing fasciitis."

"Lovely," Remus said and I smiled.

"Can you make me un-bored?"

He smirked, opening the door a bit more, "Depends, what'd you have in mind?"

I gape again, exaggerating, "Is that an invitation?"

"What do you think?" There's this unmistakable look in his eyes.

"I absolutely love you, Remus." I say stepping into the room.

"Me too," he says closing the door and I move behind him and kiss the back of his neck, wrapping my arms around him and dragging my lover of 17 years (well, we had a little break during my stay in Azkaban, but anyway, seventeen years) over to the bed to ravish him.

P.S. Did I mention that Remus can still fit into those plaid pants from seventh year? 'Cause he can, it's really sexy.

THE END! AGAIN! So this story is all due to this pic I found at deviantart(dot)com. Here's a link so you can see how easily inspired I am sometimes. Just copy/past and take out the spaces, ok? Oh, and necrotizing fasciitis is, um… well, it's a flesh eating disease.

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 32079598/? qo11&q by3Aazmin &qhsort 3Atime +-in3 Ascraps


End file.
